666
by GoalieGirl30
Summary: Demyx has been traded to the devil, who has garenteed his freedom if he can make it through all nine levels of hell. more chapters coming.
1. Chapter 1

Demyx had been traded to the devil. It was beyond belief, for his parents, who he thought loved him, had traded him for wealth. He vaguely remembered the deal. His parents talking to a man in a coat, whom he assumed was the devil. Trading Demyx in order to win the lottery twice. Demyx hoped they would be robbed. He was all alone now. No one to love him. Never to have a normal life.

He felt something on his cheek. He whipped it off and realized he was crying. Demyx wasn't one to cry, dad had always said tears showed weakness. Besides, back home there hadn't been any need for tears. Dem looked around at his new surroundings. It wasn't much. There was a gate, dead grass and a river. There were also people by the river and it became obvious to Demyx that they were surrounded by bees and wasps, and so Demyx carefully avoided them and went to read the inscription written on the gate. He read it aloud, " Abandon all hope, ye who enter." Suddenly the gate opened and a short man stepped out. He had slate hair that hung over one eye, whereas the other eye was deep blue. He wore a black floor length coat with chains dangling from it.

"Hello Demyx, it's nice to finally meet you in the flesh" " NICE?" Dem exclaimed, "I'm stuck in hell because of a deal my parents made with the devil! How is that nice?" The cloaked man smiled after Demyx finished his rant. "The deal I made with your parents was unusual, usually there's a catch for the person or people making the deal. I was surprised when they traded you instead. You sparked my interest so I agreed, and I also have a test for you. All you have to do is walk through the gate and then take the ferry that crosses the river Acheron". It took Demyx a while for this to process in his head. "If you are the devil, then why should I believe you?" "Because, I can guarantee your freedom if you complete the test. First you must only cross the gate."

Dem pondered this but realized this test was the best way to go. So he went through the gate which closed after he entered. "You", the devil said, "may call me Zexion". "Eh? But that doesn't make sense. I thought you-""I have different names according to different religions. I am most commonly known as Lucifer or Satan, but my real name is Zexion and I would prefer if you called me that, unless you prefer to call me master" Demyx glared at him. "I'll stick with Zexion. Tell me about the test now" "Oh...feisty and straight to the point, I like it. As for your test, I am presenting with a one of a kind challenge. I promise to guarantee your freedom if you can make it through all nine levels of hell without giving up or giving in to sin""Sounds...easy enough." Zexion laughed. "We'll see! I'll even stop by after each level to make sure how you're doing and to give you some... company." There seemed to be no sense in arguing, besides he was pass the gate, there was no turning back. "I agree"

AN: I had reviews telling me I forgot to make paragraphs. Thank you. Can't believe I forgot something so simple! The reminder was greatly appreciated! I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: first of all let me apoligize for the wait! I'm sorry I'm so busy and from now on I promise to finish the chapters more often! Thank you to those who reviewed/faved/followed the story. I honestly thought that no one and I mean NO ONE would like this! Thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclamer: I'm not THAT creative to come up with the idea for Kingdom Hearts and the KH charecters. Therefore, I do not own them.

Even though it looked close, Demyx realized the river was actually much farther away. After what seemed to be an eternity of awkward silence, Zexion spoke up. " I presume you have some questions about the situation". "Pfft! Understatement" Demyx responded. "Well, if your going to be like that I wont say a thing", the other man smiled evily.

A few more minutes passed and they finally arrived at the ferry that took the sinned souls to hell. Another cloaked man with orange hair was waiting for them. His beady blue eyes seemed to glare at Demyx when he caught sight at the boy staring at him. "Who is this, Master?" he asked Zexion in a gruff voice. "This," Zexion replied, "Is Demyx. He's a challenger" A look of shock placed itself on Lexause face. " A challenger? Are you sure? His travels aren't on divine rounds like Dante-" "SILINCE LEXAUSE!"

Demyx flinched at Zexion's commanding tone. A challenger? Dante? What the heck were they talking about? "He's going on the ferry. I don't care what happens as long as you make sure to give him the you know what and that Xaldin doesn't mistake him for a lost soul." Lexause gave Zexion a silent nod and Demyx boarded the ferry. As soon as he was on board Lexause gave him a pendent. " Never take this off" He told Demyx, "It lets demons know you're not a lost soul" He left and the ferry started to move as Demyx put on the pendent and attempted to ignore the screaming and wailing of deceased souls. Eventully it became unbearably to listen to and he passed out.

"Demyx... sweetie wake up" "Mom? Can you call the school? I'm not feeling well" " But you're not going to school Demyx. You be going again." Demyx was confused. "Mom what are you talking about?" " You're going to hell", A different voice spoke. Demyx opened his eyes. A familiar face was above his. Slate hair covering half the face while the visible eye shone a bright blue. Zexion leaned down until his face was an inch from Demyx's. "I sentence your soul and body to hell". Everything collapsed under Demyx and he felt himself fall.

Demyx woke up, his breath coming in pants. Lexause pulled him to his feet. "The ferry has stopped. You should go" Demyx took a deep breath and stepped off the ferry.

"I did as you told me, master" "Good" ... "Don't you have business to attend to Lexause?" "I was just wondering, why choose him? After all these years, why choose someone now?" There was a silence before the devil replied,"I don't know. I felt like I needed to" Knowing that pursuing the subject the topic would garentee trouble Lexause nodded and returned to his work, leaving Zexion to himself and his thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: eep! Don't hate me for posting this late! . I'm so sorry! This is going to be very short. Not much of a chapter, but I at least wanted to put something up.

Disclaimer: I'm not creative enough to make a giant key a weapon. Therefore I do not own Kingdom hearts. I do however own the idea for this fanfic.

The first level confused Demyx. It was too peaceful to be part of hell. It was just an endless field of grass and flowers. _Ok_, he thought, _This makes no sense._ He changed his mind after he started walking. Everyone he came across was still and unmoving. No expression crossed their face despite Demyx's attempts to make them smile. (Meaning he acted like a fool). Hours later, Demyx began to feel hugry. He groaned and a voice spoke from behind him.

"Most people have given up by now and stopped walking, meeting their demise. Demyx turned and faced a pink haired man wearing... unusual attire to say the least. "Is that a bad thing?" Demyx asked. "On the contrary" the other man replied with a flip of his hair, "you should be rewarded. Turn around"

Doing as he was told, Demyx turned around and came face to face with... a castle. _Seriously? Wtf? _"Welcome to my humble home!" The stranger said "I am your host Marluxia. Any questions you have will be answered by me and you shall get the details on your quest soon" Opening the doors he shoved Demyx inside.


End file.
